


Cajun Watchin'

by Jukebox



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: pre-slash if you squint; sexy peanut butter; even sexier chocolate; PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukebox/pseuds/Jukebox
Summary: Logan and Hank watch a certain Cajun enjoy his snack.
Relationships: Logan/Remy LeBeau
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Cajun Watchin'

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic that I forgot to post here. Copied over from FF. net Originally submitted in response to a Peanut Butter challenge in a yahoo group a long, long, long time ago. Doing this only for therapeutic value. Not making any money off it. All the characters in this fic belong to Marvel & Stan Lee. I don't know French or Cajun French, so my apologies to people of those areas if I butchered the language in this fic. If I put any in this fic, it came from online translators and La library archives. Last, but not least – there are thousands upon thousands of X-men fics on the internet. So if this one resembles another you've read, it's purely coincidental. But, let me know who & what so I can go check it out for myself to see. If I see it's real similar, I'll write that author and offer him/her condolences for having a mind like mine.

Hank entered the kitchen looking for Logan. He needed some help with the movement of certain chemicals in his lab, and felt that his feral friend was the perfect person to lend two arms. Frustrated at his attempts to locate the older mutant, he caught Jubilee raiding the refrigerator. 

Hank tapped the girl on her shoulder to get her attention. “Good afternoon, young Jubilation Lee. Have you, by chance, seen our resident feral?”

“Oh, hey Dr. McCoy. Um, yeh I think I saw him heading for his brooding spot.” Jubilee turned back to the contents of the refrigerator with one finger poised on her chin, contemplating what would suffice for a snack.

With brows drawn in confusion, Hank asked “Brooding spot?”

She nodded her head, but didn’t turn around. “Uh huh. Wolvie has this tree stump at the edge of the woods on the other side of the lake. It’s his favorite. He goes there to brood or think, or just to get away from everyone. Who knows? But, that’s probably where he is.”

Shaking his head, Hank thanked her and proceeded towards the spot she indicated. It would take a little while to reach, as the walk around the lake could be quite lengthy. But he really didn’t mind, despite the heat of the afternoon sun. The fresh air was a welcome change from the confines of the lab.

*********

Logan was standing with one leg perched on the stump and his back leaning against the tree behind him. He was enjoying his cigar and intently gazing at something within his field of vision. Hearing a sound behind him, his nostrils flared and instantly recognized the scent approaching. Without shifting his gaze, he greeted the newcomer. “Hey Blue.”

“Ah Logan, there you are. What are you doing way out here, my feral friend?”

“Cajun watchin’” came the terse reply.

Hank moved to stand beside Logan and followed his line of sight to an old pier a short distance away. From their vantage point, it was easy to see the lithe figure sprawled along the pier, with one leg dangling in the water, while remaining hidden from the boy’s vision. The Cajun was lying slightly on his side, propped up on one elbow, idly toying with some food stuffs. The boy had removed his shirt, revealing golden, tanned skin taunt against sinewy muscle. The cutoff shorts he wore rode low on his hips and came to his mid-thigh, showing off long, slender legs. He looked like a super model straight from a woman’s magazine, a beautiful creature posed to seduce the eye.

Hank could not help but appreciate the view. Yet, he still had to question the older man. “Why are you watching him, Logan? Do you not trust him?”

Logan pulled a long drag on his stogie, then blew out the pent up smoke. “I don’t trust anyone I don’t know.”

“But surely you have gotten to know him by now. He has been here for several weeks, and Storm vouches for him.” Hank protested.

“Sure he’s been here a few weeks. But I can tell that cocky-ass attitude he gives off, and his attempts to flirt with everything on two legs is a mask. It’s not the real him. He’s playing all of us.” That revelation made Hank pause and think. What did he really know about the boy? He had not been able to get the young man to stay in the medlab for more than a few minutes, only allowing the barest of physicals and no blood work. He was pulled from his musings by Logan’s next words.

“I’ve been watchin’ him leave the mansion every day and head this direction. Today, I decided to follow him.” He pulled the cigar from his mouth and used the same hand to point in the Cajun’s direction. “Watch.”

It had only been a few short weeks since his Stormy had brought him to the mansion. Most of the residents had greeted him with smiles and false welcomes. But, he was an empath. Very few people could mask their feelings, and emotions never lie. Many of the residents sent feelings of superiority, disdain, and even hatred to him. It wasn’t unexpected. In fact, he was quite used to receiving those reactions, most people taking him at face value. So he decided to play the part he always played, let them believe what they want. He knew the truth. As far as they knew, he only had one power - kinetic energy. And he would keep it that way as long as possible. 

It was quite easy to put his thief skills to work and ditch his tour guide on that first day, taking the opportunity to explore the grounds on his own terms. It didn’t take him long to find the boathouse and lake, deeming that area to be quite popular with the other residents, and thus an area to avoid if possible. Walking around the lake, he was delighted to come across an abandoned pier that had seen better days. It was perfect, his own little getaway. Over the next few weeks, he found moments to sneak away on his own to the little retreat and make repairs to the pier so that he could sit on it without fear of falling in. And using his kinetic power to make little, controlled fires, he cleared some of the overgrowth around the area, making it quite welcoming.

As the two men stared in Remy’s direction, they were suddenly treated to an erotic show that was completely unexpected. Remy had a jar of partially melted peanut butter, several bars of chocolate and a glass of tea. Sure, beer would be nice on a hot afternoon, but he was a southern boy, with an inborn sense of tradition for drinking the iced beverage when sunning one’s self. He relished the warmth, enjoying the feel of the sun on his skin. Most of the year, this part of the country chilled him to the bone on the occasions he came up for Guild business. But in the summertime, he could relax outside in his play clothes, without the fear of freezing to death. 

Remy opened one of the bars of chocolate and broke it in pieces. Dipping the confection into his jar, he scooped up a generous portion of peanut butter, tipped his head back and brought it to his mouth, sucking slowly on the mound of creamy goodness as he savored the taste. The sun was doing a spectacular job of melting the confectionery goodness on his fingers. When he finished his first bit, he reached for another piece of chocolate, absently darting a pink tongue out to lick the residue on his lips.

At the same moment, the two older men were enraptured at the sensuous display across from them. Without realizing it, they both licked their own dry lips in imitation of what they were witnessing. Logan just couldn’t decide if the boy was doing it on purpose, or if he was truly oblivious to the effect he was beginning to have on them. Though, it was most likely the second, as he was sure the boy was unaware of their presence. The lust was beginning to build in both men as they continued to watch the show.

Remy dipped the next half of the chocolate into the jar and brought it out with a large mound on top. The peanut butter was starting to run slightly, melted somewhat from the heat. As Remy leaned his head back to bring it to his lips, some of the gooey mess dripped to his bare chest, running slightly down his pectoral muscle towards one nipple. Remy quickly brought his tongue out to lick at the droplets still attached to the underside of the chocolate, attempting to stop any other drippings. He continued to suck and lick the sweet treat until it was gone, after which he took his middle finger and ran it smoothly over his breast to scoop up the peanut butter and the trail it left when it eased down his chest. 

Over at the woods’ edge, a bizarre kind of synchronized ballet was taking place. The Beast and Wolverine cocked their heads to the same side simultaneously as they watched the kid lick each finger clean, a soft moan flowing from each. The man in Logan was dimly aware that the inner beast was slowly taking over. He smelled the lust pouring off the blue-furred doctor standing next to him and slanted his eyes towards the man. Logan was unable to stop the low, throaty growl that escaped his throat, as his lips pulled back slightly to reveal an impressive set of canines. Hank tore his eyes off the erotic show in front of him to eye the growing threat to his side.

For his part, Remy was in ecstasy, enjoying the almost orgasmic feelings he was having as he continued indulging himself, blissfully unaware of his audience. In the back of his mind, he knew it was unusual to get so carried away over eating his favorite dessert, but he just couldn’t help himself. There was something….something. Suddenly, there were other odd sensations faintly rising. A jealous feeling came over him at the thought that someone might take away his treat, and he grabbed the jar possessively in one hand. Then, he grew nervous and slightly scared. Odd. Why was he feeling these things about chocolate and peanut butter? 

Remy shot up into a sitting position, looking all around him as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on with his emotions. The movement was enough to recapture the attention of the older men, who had started positioning themselves to square off, with Logan in attack mode and Hank in defense mode. 

“Damn” Logan said, coming back to himself. “I fucked up. Sorry, Blue. I let my emotions get the better of me.”

Hank swallowed hard, reining in his own feelings. “It wasn’t all your fault my friend. I, too, was swept up in the moment. Now, however, I believe we should make a hasty retreat, as it looks like our young Acadian has realized that something is not quite right in his little world.” Hank turned swiftly and made a hasty, yet quiet retreat.

Logan took one last drag from his cigar, as he watched the beautiful creature sitting confused on the pier. “So this is the real Remy LeBeau.” He smiled as he pushed off his tree perch and dropped the cigar, crushing it out with his boot. “I think I’m gonna enjoy getting’ to know ya, boy. And I’m gonna make damn sure ya get to know the real me, too.” With that, Logan turned and left. 

~~End~~


End file.
